


Everyone hates Mon-El

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Microficlets, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Mon-El gets killed





	Everyone hates Mon-El

Lena Looks up from where she was reading a report as Jess knocks and enters "Ms Luthor there is a Mr Schott here to see you."

Lena looks at her perplexed "Who?"

"Mr Schott, he says he knows you from quote 'under the table at your gala," Jess says with a raised eyebrow

Lena thinks back realising just who Jess means "Oh, let him in."

"Yes, Ms Luthor," Jess says ducking back out the door

Moments later Lena is standing to greet Winn as he walks into her office " Hello Mr Schott, how can I be of service to the DEO today."

To his credit, Winn doesn’t even seem surprised at Lena’s knowledge "Please call me Winn, and this is more of a personal matter."

"Ok Winn, what can I do for you," Lena asks slightly confused as to what he means

"It`s about Kara, you and I need to talk."

Immediately Lena feels a stab of worry deep in her gut "Is she ok? She`s not hurt, is she?"

Winn breathes out heavily "No, not yet at least, it’s just that she’s making a terrible mistake and she needs help."

Lena breathes a sigh of relief "Well Mr Schott, I’m sure Kara can handle herself."

Winn looks like he is about to laugh out loud "Really? Well, let me tell you about Mon-El…"

 

  
Ten minutes later Lena rocks back in her chair steepling her fingers over her eyes as she feels a migraine starting "The guy`s an utter asshole isn`t he?" she says

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus" Winn answers

"Well Mr Schott what do you need from me," Lena asks now prepared to give him anything in her considerable arsenal

 

"You have a targeted delivery dispersal device. I need it to make a charged ion beam that Alex can shoot him with."

Lena lets out a small chuckle "Shoot him, seriously?"

"Well, we've considered the other options" Winn answers defensively

"Really, because I have a lovely non-biosoluable form of lead left over from an old project that would be perfect in food. It wouldn’t affect anyone besides Mon-El, and if he eats nearly as much as Kara he should be dead within the week"

Winn looks at her shocked before a smile grows on his face "Ms Luthor, I think this may just be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Please, call me Lena," she says then indicating toward the door she says, "Jess will take you down to storage."

 

Then as Winn goes to leave she says "Oh, and Winn."

"Yes?"

"if for some reason that fails I will be more than happy to give you another device."

 

Three days later Mon-El is right in the middle of trying to grope Kara as she walks through the DEO when Alex hands him a candy bar. Without thinking, he eats it in one bite. Approximately 5 minutes later he is seizing on the floor as Alex and Winn high five in the background


End file.
